See you in Hell
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: **ONE SHOT** A life without Riku, isn't a life worth living. Soriku!


******DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

A smile so untrue.

A smile so fake.

What would it take

to bring back,

A soul mate?

xxx

* * *

Sora sighed.

It's been - one, two, three- months since Riku disappeared.

'I miss him,' thought Sora.

Sora had made it a habit - replaying memories inside his head.

Of Riku.

His best friend.

His first -and only- love.

Why did Riku have to go?

Why did he have to go in the darkness?

'I bet he must be lonely…'

* * *

_"Riku!" Sora cried._

_"Riku don't go!"_

**_"Sora. I have to."_**

_"No! Riku you don't!"_

_Sora began sobbing uncontrollably. _

**_"I'm sorry… Sora. With me gone, you'll be safe.."_**

_"No Riku. I won't be safe."_

**_"Sor-"_**

_"What happened to the Riku I once knew?"_

**_"What're you-"_**

_"The Riku I knew would never act like this."_

**_"…"_**

_"Riku is brave. He's strong. He's caring…"_

_The ground began to shake._

_Grabbing onto a rock -for support-, he continued. _

_"Riku promised me… that he would never leave me alone again. I believed that promise…"_

**_"Sora."_**

_"If… If you leave me now… You'll only be running away from your problems! You can't… You can't handle them all by yourself! Riku! P-Please…"_

**_"Maybe… I'm not the same Riku, I used to be."_**

_"Riku…"_

**_"You're not the same Sora, either."_**

_"…I don't want you to go…"_

**_"Trust me. I don't want to go either. Promise me… We'll still be friends?"_**

_"Friends… I don't want to be friends."_

_Riku's face showed a hint of sadness._

_"I want to… I want to be more than friends, Riku!"_

_Sora ran over to Riku and hugged him._

_"Riku… I-I love you…"_

_Riku, reluctantly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist._

**_"I… love you too, but… why didn't you say something sooner? I mean.. we don't have that much time…"_**

_Just then the ground beneath them began to crack._

_"I was afraid… that you might not be gay, and end up hating me. I mean, after all… I am a fag."_

**_"Sora… I could never hate you. You're my best friend. And if you're a fag, then I guess I'm one too."_**

_Riku chuckled at bit, and then sighed._

**_"Sora… promise me that you won't do anything rash while I'm gone?"_**

_"Riku…"_

**_"Promise me."_**

_Sora pouted, "F-Fine.. I promise."_

_Riku then place a kiss upon his lips._

_At first Sora was surprised, -and a little freaked out, being this was his first kiss- but after a moment or two, he kissed back._

**_"See you in the next life Sora?"_**

_"S-see you, Riku."_

* * *

'Maybe we could meet a bit sooner…' he thought.

He went over by his dresser, and opened the first drawer.

He took out a razor - that was shaped like a keyblade.

"One for everyday I've spent without him."

He winced as the blade dug into the skin of his ankle.

Tearing into the soft - delicate flesh.

Blood began to seep out.

"See Riku? Without you… I'm a wreck. Promises are meant to be broken, right? I mean you broke yours…"

Sora smiled - a sad smile, and tears began falling out of his eyes. He quickly brought his arm up, and wiped them off with the sleeve of his sweater.

'Maybe Namine knows how to bring Riku back..'

Scratch that thought.

'Actually.. She might be able to erase my memories of him! She erased them awhile ago..'

**"Sora… Why? Do you hate me that much?"**

'He's in my mind… He's in my mind again..'

**"Sora."**

"No… No… He's bringing them back. The memories."

Sora looked around frantically for his pills.

According to his doctors, he was schizophrenic.

"Sora. Don't do it."

"Shut up! Ah-!"

He found them.

Instead of sticking -the normal amount- two pills in his mouth, he took seven. Lucky for him, they 'effect' him quickly.

He sat on his bed.

And waited.

"See you in hell, Rik-"

******And he was gone.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoop! I'm getting some of my 'mojo' back. :D  
Sorry I haven't posted any chapters for Helpless in awhile..  
I'm also sorry that this 'one-shot' sort of, you know..  
Sucks.**

**_I sit in the shower and have conversations with myself.  
_^-^  
Like, I'll pretend to be Riku, or Sora.  
Sometimes even Roxas and Axel. c;  
I'm a loon. Be right back, time to go moon people.  
I have seriously mooned someone before.  
**

**Ch'Yeah. Cool, right?  
You know it bro. [;**

So..

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~_  
_(~RATE AND REVIEW~)_**


End file.
